piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Uskok
Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Elizabeth Swann page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ElizaCreststeel (Talk) 08:19, 8 July 2009 Additions Great work on the pages you updated! Thank you so much, keep bringing your wisdom... --ElizaCreststeel 14:36, 10 July 2009 (UTC) hi hi pirate lord. from your friend from potc wiki --Captain gabriel 13:30, 12 August 2009 (UTC)Captain gabriel Norrington Page I love what you did with it! Very nice! Keep up the awesome job! Week away I can try. I only check the POTCO a little each day lately - been too busy otherwise. But I will keep tabs for you... Merger Why? Pirates of the Caribbean is for the movies. POTCO is for the game. TWO total separate entities. Makes NO sense to combine them. I know there are game articles in the movie wikia... should there be? People should not have to plow through such a HUGE encyclopedia for one or the other. Articles will have to be combined and that will cause confusion. Personally, I would rather trim down the game wikia of movie material and remove game material from the movie wikia - not the other way around. Ummm... Umm... we already have an article on privateers . You linked it to PvP , thats why I'm saying this lol. Anyway who are you in POTCO? Oh yeah why don't you open the Shoutbox eh? Go to 'More' near Log out, click Manage Widgets, then look for shoutbox and drag it to the side bar. Its easier for us to communicate on the POTC and POTCO wiki.... Unless you already know about it - Midhav 09:51, April 13, 2010 (UTC) what are u apologizing about? anyway, it will be nice to see you one day in the game. I do believe it needs more time and updates to become fully functional and great as we want. More specifically I believe that such a day of when the great updates have fully entered POTCO will come with the release of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides -Midhav 11:29, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Helping Out I'm just going to ask you to help a bit here on this wiki and tell you how, but first I need to ask you something. CJSFan has been doing a great job, both on the PotC wiki and here. He has spent his time and dedication to improving the quality of standards of articles, and did so here too when he made the Mercer, Blackbeard and Pintel/Ragetti pages. His edits I have seen, are numbered at 800 on PotC wiki! As a show of gratitude to his honor and devotion, I would like him to be made an admin over there on the PotC wiki. As soon as he reaches 4 months of activity, I suggest that you should make him an admin along with you and El Chupabracha, because all wikis need multiple admins, not just one who calls the shots. Trust me, he's gonna be on the wikis for the long haul mate Now about the help I need of you in this wiki... It definitely would be nice if this wiki had the templates from the other one. I think it would be great if we had articles on Dates and Years here, considering the Runescape wiki has the same, with the listing of all the releases to the game. We need the templates which show which all NPCs are on one force in the game, and this template will appear in their respective articles as they do on PotC wiki, e.g: Undead Ships template. Also, can you fix the Template:Infobox Character ? My page is a bit messed up. Bottom line : this wiki needs loads of templates. If you're gonna do it, don't do it alone... enlist the help of the other admins here Regards Lord Midhav 12:20, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I was wrong I think this is the listing of the Cannons of the Ships of the Line (enemies and players'): "They have 14 above Deck Guns and 24 Broadside Cannons." - Lord Midhav 11:24, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Icons Vote Yes To Icons! I have weapon icons as they would appear in your inventory and would like to add them to pages. See what they look like here and vote Yes or No here. Shaman Doll has a better example of what I want to do. picture sure you can as long as you dont state it is your ship fighting. Issue far more troublesome Hey Uskok, First, I would like to apologize for sending the message here, but this is a somewhat private matter(mainly to a certain someone at POTC Wiki). Let me just say this: # He is not doing any great edits(he only did 1 or 2 things right). # He has been making images that are duplicates and that are just plain bad(without even attempting to fix it). # He is a stubborn person(as evidenced by this). I'm not trying to sound like a dictator when I say this, but I say we block him or something(I'm way tired of dealing with his stubbornness and I tire of fixing his many mistakes). CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:26, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :I concur with your proposal about what we should do about Nathan(since we do have little active users at POTC Wiki). And thanks for those links of where to contact you, because I don't feel comfortable having to talk bad about someone on the same Wiki that they're on(and he's not part of this wiki, so I'd thought I'd explain that issue here). And thanks for understanding about this issue(because I could ignore it no longer). CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:35, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Admins :A disclaimer/note is a good idea for both wikis, either as part of the userbox, or just a note underneath it. The names are just too similar. NickyTalk Cuba Confusion Cuba is NOT featured in the films. Tia Dalma lives on the far side of Pelegosto... NOT CUBA. The game put her there for their purposes. Eliza T. Creststeel 16:52, April 13, 2011 (UTC) queen annes revenge on test you say? any idea how to find it on test or do you have any screenshots cause im wondering how it looks on the game.Callico Jack 10:39, May 5, 2011 (UTC) why do you want to delete my page? Whould you like seing the fountain of youth with your own eyes? I tthink is a good page... Categories I just wanted to let you know that I deleted the categories because it's going to be renamed. It wasn't a mistake. If you have any questions, I'm on chat right now. Thanks. NickyTalk Thanks Thanks for removing all the extra lines on several of the pages that had the different categories added to them. I'm not sure why, but some editors are unable to edit pages with the character profile boxes. When I try to edit one of those pages, several extra lines are added to the page when the edit is saved. I noticed it was also doing this to Jz when he was adding categories last night. It's a pretty annoying thing to have happen, but thanks for removing them. NickyTalk